onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Monkey D. Luffy Infobox
Age According to Oda, One Piece Film: Strong World is "Luffy's last adventure as a 17 year old", this quote can be found here. Now this is a reputable source and one that should be easy enough to verify if you doubt it. I'm not particularly sure why people keep reverting Luffy's age to 17 since Strong World took place between Saobody and Thriller Bark. This is proven by Sengoku still being Fleet Admiral, the whole crew being together, and Brook being part of the crew. Since Luffy has clearly had another adventure it must mean he is 18 years of age.Bastian9 03:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oda's note does indeed say that it is Luffy's last adventure as a 17 year old, and events within the film seem to place it between Thriller Bark and Sabaody. However, there are some discrepancies. :#In the manga, there has yet to be indication that Luffy has celebrated his 18th birthday after Thriller Bark. Did he have his birthday after Strong World, before Sabaody, during Sabody, near the end of Saboady, or so on? :#Oda says that Strong World is Luffy's adventure as a 17 year old, however how exactly can it be interpreted? Can be interpreted as literally or metaphorically? In a metaphorical sense, during Sabaody and the later arcs, Luffy came into situations that practically overwhelmed. Him not protecting his crew and not saving Ace, are kinda key situations that the normal 17 year old Luffy couldn't easily handle. He kinda needed some self personal character growth that would pretty much surpass Luffy's kid personality. :#Strong World is called an adventure. However, what is exactly Oda refering the adventure as. Is it Luffy's last 17 year old adventure with his crew? Is it Luffy's last 17 year old personal adventure and not a quest to save a family member? :Mugiwara Franky 04:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::1. Does there need to be an indication in the manga? If it happened off screen or if Luffy forgot about his own birthday, so be it. We have Oda's word that he turned 18. ::2. and 3. You are saying that we should take "This story is Luffy's last adventure as a 17 year old so watch it over and over again!" figuratively. It seems pretty clear cut. He's 17, Strong World happens, he is no longer 17 before his next adventure. Even if you were to try to go all philosophical and argue the meaning of adventure, it would be pretty hard to argue that Luffy's Amazon Lily adventure wasn't an adventure. Also, an adventure is an adventure, whether it is horrific, fun, or personal is not the issue, Oda just states that it is an adventure. Furthermore, if the wiki isn't going to take Oda for his word and just start speculating on the nature of adventure, then who else will. Finally, you are trying to tell me that you think last adventure as a 17 year old means he metaphorically grew up? Seriously? Bastian9 05:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Having an indication in the manga kinda justifies stuff so it doesn't seem like speculation. Oda's word by the way, was that Strong World was Luffy's last 17 year old adventure, he didn't say Luffy is now 18 years. You can say that this is a person's last adventure as a 30 years old. It does not mean that exactly before his next adventure, he is 31 years old. He could have become 31 in the middle of the next adventure. :::Taking from what I said, would the events from Sabaody to current be considered as completely separate adventures with different goals or one single adventure expanding across different parts but with one overall goal. :::As for what I'm saying, I don't mean that last adventure as a 17 year old means he metaphorically grew up? I kinda mean that Strong World can be interpreted as the last time Luffy would act like his old childish self. After that, especially what happens in Sabaody and Marineford, Luffy's personality would slowly but surely change to a more grown up one.Mugiwara Franky 05:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC)